


Picturesquare

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Are you bribing me with cookies?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Picturesquare

"I'll be your model"

For such a lengthy discussion on Friday afternoon, something finally caught Jeonghan's interest.

"Joshua I sketch nude"

"I know and I'll be happy to help, you just need to say yes"

The long hair guy just blank stared at his classmate. Five minutes ago Joshua Hong who sat across the room walked up to him with a box of cookies and started bribing him with all sorts of nonsense. Jeonghan who spent the night working on his final project registered only half of what the other had said.

In spite of Jeonghan puzzled face, Joshua continued his persuasion.

"Aren't you looking for a model? Am I not qualified?

Taken that they're in a small faculty, stories flew around quickly. They also shared many classes before, it's not so strange Joshua happened to know his project progress. Besides, he was looking for models, people were trying to help him by passing it around anyway.

"There's no such thing as qualify. Sketch doesn't discriminate"

"Then say yes," Joshua said firmly, looked straight into Jeonghan's eyes as he repeated his proposal "Date me"

...

_Date me_ Joshua said as if they knew each other. They didn't. Despite sharing many classes for years they interacted only out of necessity.

"Date me, it'll be just a while"

 _Fake date me_ , to say it correctly.

It was clear that they weren't entirely in the closet since the two had dated openly, but to bluntly ask if someone wanted to go out only because they're the available queer in town sounded almost like an insult.

Joshua must have known because he spent minutes explaining himself to which Jeonghan once again failed to follow up.

In short, his boyfriend cheated on him with someone he had a beef with, (better said the beef was mutual). My-ex dates-my-worst-enemy sort of plot. And final's not a good time to be both brokenhearted and losing a boyfriend fight with your enemy. While Jeonghan's not a big fan of helping people on their exes game, he got a picture of the situation.

"I'll try not to bring too much drama."

"I'll have no option but to welcome them when they come" Jeonghan inhaled "because you're absolutely right I'm in desperate need of model"

***

The drama was not that strong on the exes game. The drama was more bout Joshua trying not to cry every time he saw his ex-boyfriend. They must have been so in love, head over heel type.

He knew that by the way Joshua looked at the boyfriend. Eyes never lie, eyes are one of the most difficult parts to draw because they held so much truth that it couldn't simply be poured into a paper.

Tears of anger, as Joshua justified. Jeonghan didn't believe it one bit but didn't say anything.

Teary eyes distracted his entire afternoon

***

"Are you alright? " his voice soft and calm, his hand carefully placed on the other's shoulder "Do you want me to stay? "

One time Joshua really couldn't keep those sobs inside. Something probably triggered his most valuable memories and he walked out so fast, sat on the pavement in a parking lot and just... started crying

"What can you do? "

"I don't know. I can just listen?"

Joshua didn't say anything. He didn't ask Jeonghan to leave either, so the latter was just standing there

until Joshua spoke again

"I really did love him, probably still really really do love him"

"You did and you probably do and that's okay," He sat beside him "It's not like we have much control over feelings."

"What did you do with them. Feelings and annoyance as such"

"I painted," he said and then chuckled "and masturbate"

Joshua let out a brief laugh "Maybe I want to paint. Maybe play tennis"

"I know you do abstract arts," Jeonghan said "and some color splashing. your colors are beautiful"

"I also know that beautiful is such a simple and empty adjective to describe arts as complex as that"

"Thank you"

"Thank you you made it"

"And thank you you draw nude"

"When I was younger I was obsessed with anatomy. Those tiny details. I sort of still am. No shame in that. It's what we are"

"I mean it. I know it's meaningful in its way. That's why when you said you sketch nudes I said I knew."

"When you look at them they are all exposed yet still so mysterious"

"That's deep, very personal and very beautiful. Mr.Yoon, we're glad to have you tonight"

"I know right? Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, now I'll hand the stage to Mr. Hong, what's your secret artist's mind? "

"When I'm light and happy I use warm color, red, brave. People thought I'm soft but I have reckless imaginary scenes playing in my head. It's like an action movie"

Joshua played along to his own game.

"I wanna see it"

"I'm open for commission"

"Maybe someday"

"Someday"

The sky was getting gloomy and night almost fall when Joshua stood up. His tears were nearly dried and he suggested they head back before it's all dark

"Tennis with me this weekend? "

Jeonghan asked before they started heading out,

"Are you free? "

"I can re-prioritize. Aren't you my boyfriend? "

"I am" He said, relaxed a little more, smiled a bit "I supposed to be"

***

Life imitated art and Jeonghan's art was a chamber flooded with feelings.

Despite the fact that they were in a fake relationship, one thing got real. They built a rather quick, unusually strong friendship. It happened after the final ended and they sort of stop dating because, well, the deadline's gone and Joshua moved on with his life.

Within a month and a half Jeonghan found an afternoon and evening meal without Joshua utterly boring. Joshua found it less nourished since all Jeonghan did was offering food. Finally, they made their way back to each other. Jeonghan was missing him so badly that when he caught sight of Joshua's face again his heart skipped all its beats.

They agreed to sit together at lunch.

Joshua felt tingling sometimes when he's around Jeonghan and he felt like Jeonghan never look at him for too long.

Maybe the fact that the man had seen him completely naked played a role here.

Jeonghan always tried to make sure all his models were comfortable in their own skins while they were posting because it was a crucial part of his work. All the while, he really took the fact that Joshua's not really a model- _model_ above everything else.

That's why Jeonghan offered to sketch him clothed instead.

"It's okay I can find ways to adjust later. Or we can also do poses that hide whatever parts you're uncomfortable to expose"

but Joshua just.. "I'll undress"

Ten minutes in and things are heating up, at least for one of them. The room's fine, the posture wasn't too hard to stay still for a while.

Jeonghan had done this long enough to not get distracted.

But Joshua had not. He's not used to the eyes looking tentatively and he thought he might die.

Twenty minutes in, Joshua didn't die

He got an erection.

And he's sure Jeonghan saw it.

***

They remained good friends months after that.

"Do you have any other projects? "

He dropped one of his many questions as Jeonghan dropped an eraser into the basket

They were shopping, arts student style.

"I don't have a serious one for classes, but I'm doing my own."

"Cool"

"You? Any update? "

"I'm trying out pastel stuff"

"Really? "

"yeah. Just experimental."

"Great" Jeonghan picked up some more erasers, hesitant to continue but did anyway "You know what? I got them at my place. Back when I thought I'd be into coloring. You wanna come check them out first? We need to use em or they'll dry out anyway"

Joshua's been here several times. Apparently, when he did that model thing this was the most suitable room. Real quiet. Jeonghan got a whole room for drawing alone.

Three painting stands. Two chairs, one with a backrest. Two tables. A big sofa for a nap when he got into slumps or his hand got tired. A shelf and a rack.

The other remembered the big pencil sharpener and blending stumps on a table as a signature to this room.

 _Please don't mind all those naked bodies around the room_ was Jeonghan's first comment when they entered this space.

The room owners brought a collection of acrylic paints out.

Joshua looked at it. Eyes visibly glistening. He already had a lot at home but used a lot as well. Even so, he couldn't help but got excited every time he saw them tubes and bottles still filled almost up to the brim.

"You can take them home or something, you know"

"Really? "

"yeah"

"I'll just grab some pastel ones then.. maybe I'll buy from you second-handed"

"We'll see"

Joshua seemed absolutely blissed choosing the colors.

When he's done with it, they sat on the sofa organizing both the stuff Joshua borrowed and the stuff they brought from stores, pushing time out

"I know I asked so many questions today already but can I ask one more? "

"Go ahead, wonderboy"

"It's the last question I promise"

"Not judging, ask"

He did not right away. He let the them sit in quietness, untouched, looking at painting stands. Papers with a sketch on, some of them unfinished, some of them quite done and leaned still on the wall.

Crumpled papers on the floor, wrenching heart in his chest.

Should he said it though?

He thought of the dance they went together one weekend, long ago. Joshua loved the beat it reminded him of colors. Jeonghan knew a basic to dancing because like he said he was obsessed with anatomy.

Then he thought of something with less movement but more exposure.

He got a photograph from Jeonghan after the final as a gift. It's a photograph of the painting. He realized they did talk about it but he's probably not very sober. Jeonghan asked if he wanted to keep the actual painting, Joshua said it's okay he could see it in a mirror. He laughed. _Do you want a picture of it then? Sounds nice._ And so Jeonghan really made him a photograph of his own nude.

Since then he noticed how Jeonghan rarely looked into his eyes long enough, he shied away. The only one time the man had stared directly into his soul was when he sketched that nude. The eyes in the photo, they were truly his.

When he had to move closer to examine details. When they were out late at night and the light was off. When he dropped compliments out of the blue. _Your face is pretty. you´re pretty, artistically speaking._

He thought about pretty words, and it occurred to him how those came from very pretty lips.

'Do you sometimes want to kiss me?'

That's what he wanted to ask.

because he sure did.

Jeonghan was scared when he turned to look at the other's eyes. Sways a bit.

Joshua's red. Very close and very real.

"You realize you've just said that out loud right? "

Joshua's breath stuck for a brief second, something ran all over his body. But the shock did not fade fast enough for him to make up any excuses. He didn't think of any more things to say.

"I know"

He thought, just let words be words so that the other could answer his question and they may get this over with

"Can I lie? "

"I guess,.....but please don't"

As time passed in a quiet room, one truth broke the silence

***

"Are you bribing me with cookies? "

Joshua asked his classmate and friend, class just ended. Jeonghan didn't walk from the other side of the room, he simply turned around with a box of cookies in his hand. They sat next to each other.

"Joshua"

"All ears"

"Date me"

"Come again? "

"I like you. Date me."

They kissed that one time. Acted like nothing happened.

Joshua could not bring himself to say it first because it's already so obvious what he wanted to say. He's too shy to say it out loud for the second time so he just waited.

Jeonghan kept beating around the bush.

He never thought this would come. _They_ never thought this would come.

"I mean you give me cookies I don't really have choice, do I? "

Out of awkwardness, Joshua picked up the box "And these are good cookies"

The other smiled so wide Joshua just had to kiss him.

***

"Jeonghan is it because we had sex on that table? "

"Excuse me? "

"The table where you support to place your still and sketch. Now when you look at it you think of us fucking. So you can't concentrate because you want to fuck me? "

Jeonghan put his brush down. It's a wild weekend, he sketched one model and the result looked so intriguing that it was sold within an hour after being up on social media. Then he archived nothing over the span of 8 days, despite trying to start a still project on fruits. Lately he's trying to sharpen his skill in sketching inanimate things.

Also, Joshua got aroused at nudes of other people

"I think **_you_** want to fuck me"

Which was weird at first but,

"Either way you can't concentrate"

"Everyone get in a slump sometimes"

"Ok but want me to suck your cock? "

but hot at some point

Years of living together left no space for shames and it's not that unexpected for a guy that tried to date you by throwing a box of cookies at you and demand 'date me'

Jeonghan swallowed that little slump in works and in his dried dried _goddamn-dried_ throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post this on another website.   
> ahhh I'm at @rainbowflick17 :3   
> thank you for reading!


End file.
